Into Her Mind Again
by SweeterSacrifice
Summary: Beast Boy might have accidentally ventured into Raven's mind...again...BBRae and others i guess
1. Beginning

Soo...This is my very first attempt at writing a story and so this chapter is gunna suck and be rather really short but I assure you I will have a much better story as it goes...Tell me what you think please.

Ohh...and I own nothing but my humiliation and this story.

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful morning in Jump City. The only thing that can be heard is the screaming coming from the island of Titan's Tower. Beast Boy was running for his life from his half demon but fully pissed off teammate Raven.

Beast Boy was so pale it was hard to believe that he was actually green. He was running as fast as his scrawny little legs could go. He arrived in the common room where Cyborg and Robin were playing a video game and Starfire was cheering both of them on. They didn't seem to notice him. '_Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide…Duh_,' Beast Boy finally realized, '_Dude! I can morph_!' His human form was replaced by that of a rat as he scurried in a snug, barely noticeable spot in the common room when Raven burst into the room.

She was not the normal emotionless looking Raven everybody knows and loves but the terrifying floating blue cloak with black tendrils in place of legs and only two visible slits of red in place of her amethyst orbs. "Where is he?" she commanded more than asked. Robin was the first to speak "Who Raven?" She hissed in response "**Beast Boy.**" They were all rather shaken by how mad she was but Cyborg was the one who decided to ask the question they all wanted to know, "We haven't seen him all day but…Uh…What did the lil' grass stain do to you Rae?"

"You'll find out after I get done with him!" She seemed to speed off toward Beast Boy's room while muttering something along the lines of _**"When I find him, I swear..." **_It was then Beast Boy decided to make his appearance to the three who seemed rather confused. "GUYS!IM SOO DEAD! YOU GOTTA HELP M-"

"BB calm down!" Robin yelled and asked. "What happened exactly?" Starfire then inquired "Yes friend, what is troubling you?" As Beast Boy's color began to return he started his story." Well you see…

* * *

Beast boy awoke from a pleasant sleep because his bladder decided to allow him to know that it was there and working. On his trip back from the bathroom he saw that Ravens door was open. Okay, maybe it wasn't open in the sense that someone could see in her room…but what could be a better opportunity to snoop around in his dark teammate's room than at 3 o'clock in the morning? He knew that it would be best to leave but the temptation was too much. He wanted to know more about her and her alone.

She was a mystery to him and the rest of his teammates even after Tokyo. Robin seemed easier to be around and more open to everyone ever since his little kiss in Tokyo. He and Starfire were hard to find separate now but it was better than an obsession over Slade. Starfire and Cyborg were always the easiest to read when it came to emotions. Raven was the only one who was un-readable. Although she did show some more emotion than when they first formed, she was still nearly a complete mystery.

'_Hmm…I gotta know more_!' Beast Boy thought as he stared at her door. He morphed into a flea and slipped into her room. It was dark but the moon provided enough light for him to see Raven sleeping peacefully in her decently sized bed with the headboard shaped like a raven. Instead of becoming a human, he decided that a cat would be the best form in due to the situation. Resisting the urge to curl up next to the comfy looking Raven he decided to jump on her dresser to see if he could get a better look of the room with his enhanced vision.

As soon as he hopped up, he seemed to of have forgotten the last time he had ventured into her room. Her meditation mirror stared directly into his soul. He tried to escape but he gazed for too long due to the shock. Soon saw the familiar black claw shoot out of the mirror as he tried to leap away. The only thought that was running through his mind was '_Raven is going to kill me._'


	2. Rude and Knowledge

I must say I am happy with what you guys think of the story. I love you all.

Especially the reviewers...Love'm even more.

On with chapter 2!

* * *

During his fall onto the grey floating rocks of Nevermore, Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten that he could shift. He was no longer a kitten but his green self and fell quiet gracefully on his face. "Duuuude…" Beast Boy said groggily. He looked around and saw the black nothingness of Raven's mind along with a path of the floating rocks leading to a door to another realm that belonged to one of Raven's emotions. The birds repeated the words "Turn back."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." He said to the black birds that stared at him not realizing how ironic that statement was. He knew that the only way out is to go to the doors. He shifted into a cheetah in order to get there faster. '_I hope it's the happy Raven who is in the door thingy…Raven is kinda cute when she looks all happy like that._' He then went wide-eyed '_Where did THAT come from?! Ravens not cute… she does have a pretty nice bod-WHAT THE?! What is goin' on with me?' _

As he approached the portal he couldn't help but think about what he was just saying about Raven. The place he was in was messy and looked like…well like Beast Boy's room. His thoughts were cut short when he bumped into something soft. He and the soft object fell. '_Squishy._' He thought. "Uhh, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked and locked eyes with a confused orange clad Raven. She was about an inch from his face when she burped causing his hair to fly back and his eyes to water.

Beast Boy chuckled with a hardly noticeable blush "Duuude, Nice one." He said dreamily. The Raven doppelganger laughed and asked "Uhh, BB, not that I'm complainin' but could you get off me?" He hurried to get off of her and apologized "Gah! I'm sooo sorry Raven!"

She cut him off, "Just watch it next time green bean…I'm Rude. What are you doin' in here? Big bad and blue usually hates when we get company."

"I wanted to know more about Rae thinks and stuff, y'know?" He explained. Rude only smiled and said "Well, you might wanna move on to the next emotion then. I'm no help there."

He said "Alright, thanks." as he started to walk away. Just before he moved on to the next emotions place of residence he heard the sound of a camera and turned around just in time to see Rude with a square in one hand and a camera in the other. "What?" She started, "You got a nice butt."

With a face redder than Robin's costume, he continued on to the next emotion. He found himself in a library. "Hello?" he asked, looking to find the emotion. He heard his nothing but his echo and sighed.

"Why would you even consider wondering into Raven's mind again?" asked the yellow cloaked emotion Knowledge. Beast Boy jumped about 5 feet into the air and yelled "RAE! Don't do that to me!"

Knowledge glared, "It's not my fault that your adolescent mind was unable to sense my presence."

Beast Boy said in turn, "Did too! I just, uh, thought that you would get scared because it would have, uh, surprised you."

"Smooth.", She said, "I'm still curious, what do you want?"

"Well I don't know if I want your help anymore Ms. Smarty-pants." He said when she casually responded "Alright, I have some books to read anyway." She was then engulfed in a black energy and sank into the ground.

"NO! Come back! I didn't mean it!" He yelled desperately hoping for her return. He waited a minute or two before he started to walk off further into the rather large library. Aimlessly wandering around for about 10 minutes, Beast Boy decided that if he was here, he was gunna have some fun. Soon enough, Beast Boy made a castle out of books. His castle came crashing down when he stupidly tripped over a book that had fallen from a shelf. "Ouch!" A thick book fell on his head. It said the date for the day before on the cover. "Huh?"

He opened to book to find everything from yesterday, that happened to Raven, were in there. Some memories more specific, some memories even had a play button next to them. His curiosity got the best of him and he pressed the button next to the title of 'Short Yet Sweet'. The book projected an image of him and everyone but Raven when the team had movie night and were trying to find a movie to watch. The book started to replay the scene.

* * *

"_Booyah! They came out with a Wicked Scary 2!" Cyborg yelled. You can practically smell the excitement he had. Of course Beast Boy would be in. Robin was in because it was an excuse for him to cuddle with Starfire so there were no objections from him or her. The affection they radiated was almost overpowering over everyone elses emotions. Apparently I was the only one who didn't want to watch the movie. Everyone seems to have forgotten last time I watched the first movie._

"_Hey Cy, how bout next time…I'm in the mood for something funny." Beast Boy was the one who spoke. I was shocked…He loves Wicked Scary. He glanced at me with a slight blush which led me to realize that he was doing that for me. I was touched by his concern for me. It was rather sweet. _

_That is until Cyborg started to make chicken noises and talking in a baby voice "Cut it out Cy." "Aw, wittle BB gunna wet his bed?" "Knock it off." "Does he need a bwankey?" "THAT'S IT!" As Beast Boy pounced on Cyborg I realized that the moment me and Beast Boy had was ruined by our friends…again._

_

* * *

  
_

"So she did notice that…thank god she didn't notice my…" He trailed off thinking when he heard a familiar voice ask "Notice your what?"

He yelled, "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND CREEPING UP ON ME?!" Knowledge seemed unphased by his little out-burst. She pushed her glasses that slid down the bridge of her nose as she repeated her previous question slowly, "Notice. Your. What?" "Nothing!" He said in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. Since he was on the floor she bent over to get face to face with him when she asked again, "**Notice.** **What?**" Beast Boy just stood up and said, "Well! Look at the time, gotta go! See you later Ms. Smarty-pants!" He ran and hid between near-by bookshelves that just so happen to be the two that led to the next emotions realm. He sighed a sigh of relief as he wondered deeper into the mind of Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Raven awoke with a sudden burp and even giggled a little about it. She also had images flying through her head. She was having flashbacks about yesterday and such; the feelings, the moment that Beast Boy actually decided to be nice to her, Cyborg's comments, Beast Boy's cute butt. '_Wait,_' she thought, '_Backtrack a little bit there; yesterday, feelings, blah, blah, blah, Beast Boy's cute butt! WHAT?! Something is up in Nevermore. I've got to get to the bottom of this.' _A yawn was imminent and she saw that her clock read 3:30 AM. '_Alright, I'll go into Nevermore in a few hours…I need more rest_.' With that she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Alright...I wanted to get these two out of the way early...The next chapters will be alot better, I PROMISE.

-SweeterSacrifice


	3. Bravery and Happy

Hello my readers! I love you guys...you make me happy when skies are grey.

Anyway, here's chapter 3...hope you like it!

-SweeterSacrifice

* * *

"BB!" Was the first thing to fill his ears. The familiar confidence in the emotion made it clear to him that it was Bravery's realm. Her place looked like the training room only, Trigon, Malchior, and Terra's pictures were everywhere. Curiosity got the best of him. "Hey Rae, what's will all the pictures?" Beast Boy asked. She replied with one word, "Motivation."

"Motivation? For what?" Beast Boy asked, still not realizing why.

She laughed a little laugh and said,"To kick some bad guy butt!" Her face contorted to one of anger and sadness, " They all were there for something negative and heartbreaking for us. Trigon only had Raven born because he wanted a portal to Earth. Malchior was the first person to break our heart. Terra betrayed everyone, broke your heart, and even had the nerve to come back…We were also kind of jealous of that blonde headed little-"

He cut her off by asking "How could you be jealous of her? She hurt everyone…she broke my heart and smashed it into a million pieces…How could you want to be anything like that. She died a hero…but still , she died. " His head was bowed and his eyes were dark obviously by opening up a wound that had not fully healed.

After a short amount of silence Brave did something bold.

She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

She told him "We were jealous because of the way everyone liked her…the way everyone looked at her…the way you…looked at her. She was slowly replacing me. She had you wrapped around her finger. With her around nobody bothered to try and make us laugh or even smile. She caused me pain, but I know he caused you so much more. I'm sorry. "

He was in shock from the kiss but slowly he realized that it was not Raven's fault that she was not open but everyone else. Nobody seemed to notice her or care to notice her when Terra was around except for Starfire, and that was still not very often.

Bravery said "C'mon BB we should spar and let some of our hostility out." He nodded still trying to realize what happened.

Something that caught him off guard was the fact that she unclasped her cloak and tossed it aside. He only saw Raven with a cloak on. His face was bright red and he couldn't look at her without reddening. He asked, "Uhh, why did you take your cloak thingy off?"

Bravery said "If we are gunna fight without powers, I don't want to trip on it, plus," She got close to him and whispered in his ear, "it seems to distract you."

He was unable to speak and was still digesting what she said when he sensed her foot rapidly approaching his stomach. He jumped back, momentarily forgetting that they were sparring. When he jumped back he responded to her kick with a punch. She easily blocked the punch and sent a barrage of her own punches toward his chest. He dodged each one and tried to sweep her legs out from under her. She retaliated by gracefully doing a back handspring and she then did a roundhouse kick. Beast Boy could only watch as her foot approached his face and…

It stopped about a centimeter away. "I win!" boasted Bravery as she did a little victory dance. Beast Boy whined "Aw, c'mon! Best two outta three!"

She giggled and said "Alright, I just hope you won't cry too much when I win."

So after being humiliated again, Beast Boy decided it was best to get moving. He thanked Brave and started toward the portal.

"Come back again BB, I need a dummy to spar with more often." was all he heard as he walked through the door. He smirked and said, "Just as long as you don't wear the cloak." He saw her face redden right before he passed through to the next emotion.

He arrived in an open place with plenty of trees, flowers, mountains, clouds, and scenery that were all some shade of pink with a yellow sky.

'_I know who lives here.'_ He thought happily as he wandered about listening for the airplane noises or the laughter that Happy, the pink cloaked Raven, tended to make.

He found her at a carousel that was playing the Titan theme song just slower and more carnival like than normal with some of their enemies that were in place of horses. She was riding on the Plasmius one. She seemed to sense him and his excitement.

"BB!" She yelled with a giggle, "Get over here, come play on here with me!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He ran toward the carousel and hopped on the Cinderblock one that was right next to Plasmius.

"Where you been BB?" she asked with a smile.

He said, "You know Rae doesn't allow people in here." Happy giggled replied, "Well then what are you doin' here now?"

"Well, heh heh, you see…Raven kinda doesn't know I'm here." Beast Boy said nervously.

Happy just laughed and said "Well you better hope she doesn't catch you! She could be quiet the meany!"

Beast Boy said, "Pshh, tell me about it."

Happy giggled and said "I wanna play a game with you BB." The carousel started to slow. Beast Boy thought about it for a minute or two and said, "Alright, but only if you tell me where to go to get out of here. Deal?"

Happy agreed and with an excited gleam in her eye she said, "We can play hide n' seek!"

"Alright," Said Beast Boy, "But I'll have you know, I'm a total champ at this." Happy smiled and said "That's what you think but then again you also think 'chicks dig the ears.'"

Beast Boy retaliated, "Well if they don't dig the ears they can't resist the booty. I know Rude can't"

This caused Happy to laugh to the point where she had a hand on her stomach and the other was used to wipe away a tear, "I missed you BB. By the way funny boy," she started and then poked his nose, "You're it!" and with that she said her mantra and slid into the dark portal that opened up behind her.

"No fair!" Beast Boy said childishly. He changed into a hawk to try and spot her from the air. He did see some movement in a bush that was not too far from his spot in the air. He swooped down and changed into a rabbit in order to get closer. He hopped about and tried to find her only to come face to face with another…green rabbit?

He morphed back to his human form and pondered aloud, "Why would Happy have a green rabbit in her place in Nevermore?"

"Because it makes me happy, duh" He heard her say with a giggle.

Beast Boy got the general direction of the voice and decided that his best move would be to ask her another question.

"Why is it green though?" He asked, hoping it would lead him closer.

He heard something to his right say, "I love the color green."

He said "But Rae hates the color green."

Happy giggled and said, "She never said she hated it, it's her third favorite color!"

Beast Boy said, "But I thought she hated it 'cuz I'm green."

He heard more giggling and an answer that he was not expecting, "She likes it more because of you!"

He stopped at the base of the tree that stood out from the rest. He looked up at the tree that stood about 10 feet over the rest. Instead of just the normal brown bark with pink leaves, this tree had a green trunk with slightly more magenta leaves than any of the other trees. He looked up to see Happy sitting on one of the thicker branches smiling and swinging her feet in the air.

"Aw, you found me!" She jumped down from the branch and landed next to Beast Boy, her smile never receding into the hood of her cloak like the rest of her face. "You gotta come by more BB. I need some comic relief."

"I'll come back anytime if Rae lets me." He said. She pointed at the tree and said, "On the other side is the portal but one last thing," She said and looked at him in the face with a seriousness he has never thought this emotion can have, "Chicks do dig the ears." He smiled and saw her giggling face return right before he left for the next emotion.


	4. She knows

Hello everybody! I've gotta say, I'm lovin you guys so much.

Well, Here's the next chapter

-SweeterSacrifice

* * *

Raven was positively livid.

Someone has entered her room.

Someone has gone into Nevermore.

That someone is Beast Boy.

* * *

Earlier that morning…

The Titan's alarm went off. Everyone gathered in the common room looking quiet exhausted. Cyborg had bags under his human eye. Starfire's hair looked like a rat's nest and she didn't have the normal vivid green in her eyes. Robin had bags under his…err...mask and his hair seemed to look the same. Raven seemed unphased by the rude awakening all thanks to her hood. Though the loud yawn she made gave it away that she too was tired.

"You would think that these villains had to sleep too. It's only 4:26!" Said Cyborg, obviously showing his displeasure.

Robin told the team, "We need to get moving to the bank on 32nd Street. It's Mumbo so we should get going before he causes too much damage. Titans GO!"

As the R cycle and the T-car sped through the streets, the two girls followed above. They got to the scene in time to see Mumbo trying to get away with large bags of cash. He spotted the Titans and said, "Tata Titan's, I've got a little magic to show you! Mumbo jumbo!"

With those two words a few of the cars that were once harmless metal death machines turned into actual death machines. The lamp posts that gave the once bright light joined to form a giant monster of metal with a face made of lights. "Cyborg, you get the cars. Star and I will take care of the lamp post monster. Raven and Beast Boy go get Mumbo."

"Uh, Boyfriend Robin? Beast Boy is not present." said Starfire in her innocent voice.

Robin thought out loud, "Maybe he slept in. Alright, Raven, you fight Mumbo alone. Titans GO"

'_Great,'_ Raven thought, _'I get to deal with the blue freak while the green one gets to sleep.' _She suddenly had the urge to blush_, 'That's odd.' _she thought, but she ignored it and moved on to her profession of being a superhero.

Cyborg blasted the car with his sonic cannon. It did little to no effect on the rampaging monsters that seemed craving some blood and oil. They started chasing the half-robot only to be dumb-founded when they turned the corner. One of the cars gave out a disturbing beeping that seemed to be its cry for help. Cyborg was on top of the out of control car. The car was starting to speed off in random directions trying to shake him off. It was unable to get him to give up so it was frantic. The other car that was apparently given the gift of life was confused as to what to do so it started to chase after the two.

"Robin! I could use some help over here!" yelled Cyborg, still atop the car.

Robin replied after grunting, "Me and Star are almost done here so we'll help in a second." The lamp post, much to their dismay could shoot beams from its many lights. Starfire shot a few of her starbolts in hopes of weakening her opponent who seemed to expect the attack. He shot a few beams at her and it was pretty much a fight between green and yellow beams of energy. When Star hit one of the lights, the monster let out a shriek of pain. She and Robin now know where to aim. Robin used his martial arts to fend off the monster and distract it as Starfire aimed and hit her target with deadly accuracy. Soon enough the monster was down and out.

"Star," yelled Robin, "Help Cyborg while I help Raven." Starfire nodded.

Raven was doing pretty well. She said her magical mantra to lift up some of the dormant cars into the air in an attempt to scare him a little. Mumbo only smiled at her and said his two little words to make the ground beneath her quick sand. Rave looked at him as if he were to be insane. Just as the sand began to appear she simply levitated into the air. She shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" and the three cars were lifted into the air and tossed at him. He dodged each one. His retaliation was to have a near-by tree come to life. The tree, being in the ground, shot out its branches toward Raven. She was tied up nice and tight. She tried to squirm out of their grip and just was about to say her mantra when a branch covered her mouth.

"Whats the matter witch? Tongue **rooted** in your mouth?" Mumbo said and started to laugh at his rather corny humor. When he was in mid laugh, an exploding disc came out of nowhere throwing Mumbo completely off guard. Robin jumped up to where Raven was and cut all the branches. She used her mystical powers to have the money and Mumbo all tied up with some of the untouched lamp posts.

"Let's go see how Cy and Star are doing." said Robin. They rushed off to the direction of their friends to see the two cars in a pile of metal thanks to Starfire.

Robin smiled at everyone and started, "Good work team! Mumbo is being put where he be-"Robin was interrupted by Raven.

She was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She was laughing so hard there was a tear running down her face. Everyone looked at her in complete shock.

"Friend Raven, what is causing you this…odd occurrence?" asked Starfire. Raven suddenly stopped her face going from one happy with laughter to one filled with rage.

"I have to get home." was all Raven said when she teleported home.

"That was…weird." Said the spiky haired leader.

Back at the Tower…

Raven appeared in the common room. She ran to Beast Boy's room. When she finally stood outside of the little green elf's door, she flung it open. Right before doing so she felt oddly…comforted and less angry. However when she discovered he was not in his room, she got angry. She searched for his mind in her meditative stance. She only found a little trace of him and was not surprise when all the clues pointed to her own head.

In her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nevermore…

Grey.

That was all that he saw other than the dirt road he was on.

"Aw man! This goes on forever!" Beast Boy complained. He started walking and was soon on all fours as a pronghorn antelope instead of a cheetah. They can run fast for a longer amount of time. As he was running, he began thinking again. This is something that was rare for him to do other than today. '_Okay Gar,'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, '_You've only got like 4 more emotions to go. You can do this and get outta here before Rae finds out you're here.'_

During his little pep-talk to himself, Beast Boy noticed his scenery changed. He came to a stop and morphed back to himself and realized something. There were three places for him to go: Timid's maze, the chained up Raven with the four red eyes in the middle, and to go to a waterfall to a Raven with a brown cloak.

'_Hmm…The one that will apologize the entire time, the one that will bite my face off, or the one that I have never met before...',_ he looked at the maze and the snarling red emotion and said, "Stranger it is." He started toward the waterfall and hoped this emotion wasn't anything sad or angry. He walked up to a Zen looking Raven .

'_Aw, Rae's so cute when she looks all peaceful like that'_ He thought and smiled. He didn't care if he thought like that anymore. He hoped that he was finally over her but hanging out with her emotions caused him to realize something. He liked her. Still. He has liked her since day one. He wasn't sure why but he has always had a crush on the dark mystery that is Raven.

She opened her eyes and seemed to be very rather at ease with him. "Hello Beast Boy." She said in a monotone.

"Hi. Um, I've never met you before…which emotion are you?" He asked.

She said in an even tone, "I am Raven's wisdom."

He seemed confused, "But I already met Ms. Smarty-pants," He started ,sticking with his nickname for her, "how are you different?"

She looked at him with a somewhat amused look. "Knowledge is Raven's book smarts and I am her understanding of everything else in the universe."

"Wait, then why are you here with the scary one and the sad one?" Beast Boy asked.

"I used to be in the big library but I could not get a minute of peace with her constant rearranging, thinking out loud, and things of that nature. It was quiet intolerable. Here, Timid is too afraid and Anger seems to keep to herself most of the time. Timid is also Raven's innocent side. I am here to answer her questions and such. I also am here to keep Rage from escaping her hold. It was best to merge all three instead of having separate realms." Wisdom said to try and answer more than what he asked hoping to quench his thirst for knowledge about their situation.

"Yeah but-"Beast Boy stopped mid sentence because he heard something whimpering. Wisdom stared knowingly at why he stopped. She may not have his animalistic hearing but she did have some type of empathy thanks to being part of Raven. Beast Boy said that he was going to check on Timid and before she could even blink, Wisdom could only watch and smirk as a green, peregrine falcon sped off toward the maze.

Once there, Beast Boy wandered through the maze calling for Timid. He found her cowering in the middle of the maze. She seemed to be frightened of him.

"I'm sorry," She started, "I didn't mean to make you come to here."

"You didn't, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He told her.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

'_Nothing I say will help…I gotta do something to calm her down…_'He thought as she stared at him, constantly apologizing to him.

Beast Boy decided to do what Bravery did. He only hugged Timid though. "Shh, I said it was okay…there is no need to apologize…I forgive you for everything and anything you've ever done or ever will do."

Timid was frozen. She felt…at ease. She didn't feel the need to apologize to him but to just accept the comforting hug. When he released her, she was sad. She actually was not her timid self when he was hugging her.

Suddenly Timid's eyes got very wide. She teleported her and Beast Boy to where Rage was, knowing she would find Wisdom. Beast Boy was completely baffled.

"What's goin' on?" He asked the grey and brown clad emotions. Timid looked at him with fear filled eyes as did Wisdom. "Raven knows." They said in perfect unison. Beast Boy knew what that meant. He had to move to the next emotion and get out of here.

"Where is the portal?" He asked in his desperate tone of voice. They both just looked at Rage who had all four slits of red in place of her two red slits of eyes. "**You dare wander into **_**my **_**realm?"** Rage asked with her demonic voice booming. The portal shone through right behind Rage.

Beast Boy know what he had to do. He had to get through to Rage…or at least attempt to.

"I'll get out of here if you let me." Beast Boy said. Rage glared at him, "**Why?**" was all she said.

"Why what?" He asked, dumbfounded by the question.

She glared at him like she wanted to hurt him, "**Why is it possible for me not to completely hate you?**"

Wisdom look stumped for once. Rage hated everyone and everything. How could she not hate him? It was impossible. Timid however looked like she was about ready to wet her leotard. She was scared and looking for answers and Wisdom, for once, could not answer them .

Beast Boy just looked at Rage and said, "I'm not sure," seemingly calm while answering the question but on the inside is confused beyond the point of control, "But if you want me to live, you gotta let me through."

Rage seemed to return to normal, her eyes faltering to the two original slits of hate and malice, "**Go.** **Before I change my mind." **She said through clenched teeth.

Beast Boy knew that he would never have another opportunity to go so he ran faster than humanly possible and disappeared into the portal leaving three confused emotions: one that needs answers, another ready to hide, cry, and ponder, and one that seems waiting to ask Raven one question…a question that everyone wants to know the answer to.


	5. Ending at peace

All he could smell is the incense that was burning in the room. This realm was a bedroom with silky, purple sheets on the bed. The only light was the candles that were scattered in a romantic fashion that really seemed to set the mood of the room.

"Beastie Boy." said a voice in his ear. He turned to see Raven with a seductive look in her eye. He realized that she was not wearing any type of cloak. She was just in a leotard but it had no sleeves, nothing covering her mid section, and it showed a bit more cleavage than he ever thought Raven would.

"W-who are you?" He squeaked, his voice cracking when he first spoke. "I've never seen you before." This was true; he saw Wisdom, Rage, Knowledge, and Rude but never met them until today. This emotion had a wine red tint to her black leotard and her boots were wine red also.

She purred "I'm Lust, Beastie, and I arrived after you and the tin man came through the first time…I've been waiting for you to come back." As she was speaking she was getting closer to him.

'_WOAH_' Beast Boy thought, _'Raven has and emotion named LUST?! And she wants __**ME**__?! I think I died...'_

Lust was just about an inch away from his face when he thought_, 'I'm cool with that.'_

He waited for her lips to brush his, his eyes closed in anticipation. He felt her move closer and he felt something on his nose. He opened his eyes to see the emotion that still looked very seductive but sad.

"Sorry there Beastie, can't kiss you 'till you kiss the real deal," she sunk into the ground and appeared behind him.

"But remember BB," she started and whispered the last part, "_I'll be waiting_." Beast Boy was surprised. '_Wait_,' he thought, '_does_ _that mean Rae…likes me_?' he thought when he felt Lust push him into the portal to the final realm.

* * *

"Where is he?" seethed Raven.

"Chill out blue", said Rude, "he was here a while ago…who knows where he is."

Raven glared daggers at the emotion who yawned and said, "Can I get back to my nap? Go bother the librarian…Oh and give her this." Rude said when she handed Raven a picture…of Beast Boy's butt.

She had a confused look, "Why should I give her a picture of Beast Boy's butt? ...Why do you have a picture of Beast Boy's butt?"

Rude snorted and said, "Duh, he's got a nice butt and you know it…hopefully it will make her loosen up a bit. "

Raven looked kind of disturbed and silently moved on to the next emotion.

* * *

"Woah," BB said to the beautiful sight that he saw. It was night time in this emotion's choice of residence and there was not a star in the sky he could not see. The rock that the lavender clad Raven was on was over-looking the sea. It was breathtaking, to say the least. He walked over to the emotion who looked up at him and patted the spot next to her. He plopped down next to her and stared out into the ocean. He felt a little pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see the violet hair of the half-demon beauty and was completely content. He placed his head on to hers. There were no words spoken but a sweet, comfortable silence. The wind blew and the two sitting on the rock got closer and started to watch the stars.

'_I can't believe this_,' Beast Boy thought happily, '_this is Affection and...IT'S RAVEN'S AFFECTION_!'

Nobody could be happier than the changeling right now. Though, he noticed, Affection tensed up. He moved away from her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't say a word but nodded for BB to look behind him. As soon as he did, the amethyst eyes of a very pissed off, midnight blue cloaked Raven were angrily staring holes through the scrawny green teen.

"R-rae, I can explain." BB said in an attempt to reason with her. She got closer and he started to step back. When his foot hit the edge of the rock, he looked down to see a very steep looking cliff. He stopped and Raven kept coming closer. Then something that no one was expecting happened.

Affection pushed Beast Boy off the cliff.

He screamed like it would affect his fate. He was free falling at water at a fast speed. It was certain in his mind that if the fall didn't kill him Raven would. As soon as he hit the water he realized that it was just another portal.

The one out of her mind.

As soon as grass stain was out, he ran as fast as he could out of the room and down the halls, never looking back.

* * *

"And here we are…crazy story, right? Heh heh." Beast Boy said nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

The other three all had different reactions; Cyborg was in shock due to Beast Boy's story, Robin was thinking about all that BB just said and Starfire had a happy look on her face. Her eyes twinkling and her hands clasped together next to her face.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, you should not feel the sadness! You have liked friend Raven for a long time, correct? Now you know that she feels the same! This is most glorious!" she said as she slowly floated above the spot she was sitting in.

"So wait," started Robin who was momentarily cut off when Starfire floated in front of him and BB while rambling on about 'bumgorphs' and her and Robin were not the only two 'in love', "you've been in her mind before?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg both smiled and said, "Yeah…but accidentally."

The room's mood suddenly changed. The smile Starfire had on switched to one of complete terror. Cyborg and Robin also were cowering behind the alien when Beast Boy asked, "What?" Then he felt something breathe on his neck. Then he smelt the lavender with a hint of tea.

'_Uh oh.'_ Beast Boy thought. He ran to the window and jumped out onto the land below. Little did everyone know, the little green changeling changed into a little chickadee and flew to the roof in the hopes of getting some time to think. It was only dawn after all on this cold winter morning. He looked at the clock on the roof. '5:40…and it's still dark…at least the stars look pretty.' He thought as he watched the sun peak out from behind the horizon.

He let out a relieved sigh. The wind blew through his hair as he closed his eyes and sat down on the edge of the roof if the giant T shaped tower. _'What am I gunna do?! I can't hide my whole life from Rae…I don't wanna at least.'_

Then he felt the familiar pressure he felt earlier that day. He looked down and saw yet again, the purple haired beauty was by his side with her head on his shoulder. His eyes softened as he scooted closer to her. He laid his head atop of hers. He knew that her anger faded. They, for once in their life, felt at peace.

No words needed to be said as they watched the sun rise together...happy.

The End

* * *

Well, that was my first story. Hope you liked it!

-SweeterSacrifice


End file.
